Needing A Little Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: December has arrived meaning Christmas is coming and Doofy along with his owner and friends are getting ready to have fun and chaos
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know it's not December yet but this popped into my head while listening to Glee Xmas music and started imagining Doofy in platypus form and his owner hanging out over the festive season, along with Perry and the otheers.**

**It's December meaning Christmas, Doofy's favourite time of the year is coming meaning chaos and fun for him, his owner and their friends.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Snow was falling down on Danville since it was the first day of December and in a house a certain slender teal furred male platypus was lying on his owner's bed, beginning to stir going over to the calendar seeing it was the first day of December making him excited and dancing.

"Alright, Christmas is on it's way meaning fun, snow, presents, all that jazz plus being with my kid." he said seeing her stir.

The dark brown haired girl smiled seeing him put in his translator which enabled him to talk to her making sure that Monogram didn't know since he would frown on it.

"Morning Doofy, you seem excited about something like it being December meaning Christmas is coming, right?" she said while getting dressed.

"Yeah it is why I'm excited since it's my favourite time of year plus we get to be together, right?" Doof said seeing her nod.

"Yeah that's what the holidays are about and let's get some breakfast before I gotta leave, okay?" she said going downstairs.

Doof then followed her downstairs following her into the kitchen helping her make breakfast knowing she was going to her art program and he wouldn't see her, until after lunch.

He was drinking coffee along with her because it helped them wake up after sleeping and good dreams.

He was going to hang out with Perry since it was an off day and he wouldn't be lonely since they were going to have sbiw fun.

He then was putting pancakes onto a plate putting frosting on them which made his owner stunned and worried knowing how sugar and him didn't mix.

_Great the neighbourhood's gonna have to deal with a sugar crazed tornado later, well at least Perry can handle him while I'm gone._

She saw him putting whipped cream on them but eating like an animal making her chuckle hearing a horn and grabbing her long cane.

Doof smirked knowing he could cause a little mischief while hyped up running out into the snow even if it was cold and didn't care since his fur protected him from the freezing cold weather.

Doof then jumped over the fence into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard which was covered in snow making him slip on ice and curse in German getting onto his webbed feet shaking snow off his fluffy teal fur, peeking through the patio door seeing Perry in his basket making him smirk grabbing snow and forming it into a ball, entering and throwing it directly at the basket seeing his friend leap in the air and land on his webbed feet.

"Whoever threw that and intruded, show yourself or face the wrath of a secret agent!" he said striking a pose after putting his fedora on hearing laughter and blushed seeing it was Doof slapping himself.

He stared at the slender teal furred male with his paws on his hips like a teacher about to scold a student making Doof scared, making Perry smirk as the dtern look melted away into laughter which relieved Doof.

"Whew that's a serious relief since you were mad but I guess I shouldn't have thrown it while you were asleep but it was funny seeing you leap into the air." he said.

"Doof I knew you were kidding once I heard you laugh and... how much sugar have you had?" he asked sensing Doof was hyper and was in awe hearing he'd had frosting and whipped cream on pancakes, thankfully he could tire him out.

"Let's go have some fun in the snow Doofy and just go crazy." he said seeing his friend going nuts leaving the house heading to the park seeing no kids were here so they wouldn't stand out.

Perry then smirked starting a snowball fight hearing Doof laugh as snow hit them.

"Think fast Perry!" Doof said chasing after him with snowballs hitting him and then rough housing making them laugh like crazy as they lay on the snowy ground but he saw a contented smile on Doof's bill making him curious knowing his friend liked Christmas.

"Let me guess, Carley's at the art program, right?" he said seeing Doof's eyes open nodding in reply seeing him shiver knowing his fur wasn't as thick like his.

"Let's go get warmed up, Doofy since it's getting too cold." he said getting up seeing Doof do the same and glad he wasn't so hyper.

They were heading to the coffeehouse in downtown Danville.


	2. Decorating The Tree

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like especially Perry fans.**

**Doofy and Perry are hanging out and having coffee to warm themselves up after playing in the snow but Doofy and his kid are having fun decorating the tree.**

* * *

Perry smiled seeing that Doof was resting his head on a table in a coffeehouse in downtown Danville, making him smile putting a paw on the teal furred male's shoulder seeing him wake up.

He had ordered hot chocolate and muffins seeing his frenemy's dark blue eyes opened smiling after having a good dream seeing their orders were here.

"I guess that snow fun wore you out and helped you work off that sugar rush, huh?" Perry said eating some of it as Doof nodded.

"Yeah since I had pancakes with frosting and whipped cream but hope my kid's okay." Doof replied drinking but rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Didn't I hear your kid say she was getting a tree, right?

Maybe you guys can decorate it, when you guys get home since you guys are pretty close." Perry told him seeing Doof smile more which was cute.

He knew that the slender teal furred male loved Christmas and saw this was true as he saw him bobbing his head to the Christmas music playing.

He knew that he only had a few years left with his boys before they were old enough to go to college making Doof wonder what was wrong.

"It's nothing Doofy just worrying about my boys when they get older, you know?" Perry told him seeing Doof understand since Vanessa was at college.

"Just enjoy the Christmases you have left with them since they're sweet for kids their age." he assured him making Perry relieved.

He was checking his spy watch seeing a message from Leah, Perry's wife saying his kid was back but would go home soon as Perry needed him.

Perry knew that this was Doof's first Christmas without Vanessa and knew that his owner Carley would help him feel better seeing him leave but would talk to Leah about it.

"i'll see you later Perry and hang out." Doof told him leaving.

He then went back to his owner's house as Carley patted his head making the slender teal furred male purr since he liked that.

"Ready to go get a tree, Doofy, for the holidays?" she asked him seeing him put his translator into his ear so he could talk to her.

"Yep born ready to celebrate kiddo." he replied seeing her smile putting on her parka grabbing her handbag and long cane leaving the house.

* * *

Later that afternoon Doof was helping his owner decorate the tree they'd bought but were having fun together and were going to bake soon but he got onto the dark brown haired girl's shoulders grabbing the star from the table placing it carefully on the tree making them both smile.

"Yeah now it feels like Christmas in here, thanks to your help Doofy but let's go bake some cookies, okay?" Carley told him as they went into the kitchen getting ready to bake.

Leah watched since she was feeling a little lonely and Perry was at work but Doof was happy seeing her as the dark brown red furred female platypus was helping but saw her nakama put them in the oven.

"Perry's been a little down whenever anybody mentions the holidays like this morning, when Phineas and Ferb mentioned it." she said through her translator but Doof explained.

"I see now why he's upset but he'll be fine, since I'm laying more eggs." she told them getting the cookies out of the oven.

Leah hoped her husband would be okay but would talk to Phineas about this.


	3. Taking Platyborg In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy since it's been quiet on the review front.**

**Doofy and his owner find Platyborg in Danville Park but bring him to their home to help him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg sighed appearing in Danville Park exhausted cold and needing shelter feeling sleepy but trying to fight it knowing being out in the cold too long wasn't a good idea and sleep was overtaking him.

Doof and his owner were stunned seeing the cybernetic male lying in the snow seeing his owner approach bending down and picking Platyborg up.

"We should take him back to our place so he can warm up since he could get sick, being out here too long." she said looking at the sleeping Platyborg in her arms making Doof sigh knowing Platyborg wasn't a threat anymore.

They managed to get home carrying both the Christmas tree and Platyborg getting home as the girl placed him in the spare pet bed near the fire so the cybernetic male could warm up.

Doof watched him sleep seeing his owner adjusting the tree needing to get the decorations going upstairs.

He then saw Platyborg coughing up a storm making the slender teal furred male worried seeing him whimper.

_This isn't good and it's strange that somebody who used to be the general of an army scared, and sick but why did he come here?_

_Maybe he'll tell us when he wakes up._

He saw his owner return with decorations wondering what was wrong seeing Doof put the translator in his ear so he could talk to her.

"He's not well from being out there in the cold because I heard him coughing and whimpering, so he needs help." he told her making her understand going over placing a hand on the cybernetic male's forehead, feeling it was warm.

"he needs help like the vet since he has the cold." she told him.

They then saw Perry enter and was curious seeing Platyborg there knowing that Doof would explain and was worried after Doof explained calling the vet making Doof anxious.

"He's gonna be okay and I'm curious too about how he got here so maybe he'll tell us, once he feels up to it." he assured him.

Doof smiled knowing this was true seeing Carl show up with Monogram examining Platyborg.

"Yes he's sick because he has the flu but he'll get better, with medicine and rest." Monogram told them, making Doof relieved.

He knew that Platyborg would get better in time because they could help him feel better along with learning why he came here.

* * *

Later that night Platyborg's eyes fluttered open finding himself in the living room of a strsnge house since he'd been in Danville Park when he came to this dimension and was stunned seeing Christmas decorations because in his dimension Alt Doof had banned the holiday because of his stupid train.

A small yet sad smile crossed his bill remembering the holidays and needed a drink to help him getting out of the pet bed weakly and going to the kitchen feeling dizzy, feverish and not himself which he hated seeing the lights go on, turning around and seeing a slender teal furred male there.

"It's okay Platyborg if you were getting a drink since you're sick but don't be afraid of me, okay?" Doof told him making the cybernetic male relax.

He then got himself some juice leaving the kitchen making Doof worry knowing that Platyborg would trust his owner more than him but understood it would take time, going to his kid's room climbimng onto her bed drifting off.


End file.
